


Woven Begonias

by tadanomarz



Series: Blending Horizons [3]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Album: Märchen (Sound Horizon), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gen Work, Lust Arc, Poetic Justice, other characters are mentioned! but are too minor to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: Sateriasis Venomania attempts to seduce a woman with begonias woven into her hair, but she isn't afflicted by his charm magic. He sets out to find her, not dissuaded by the rumors surrounding her.
Relationships: Sateriasis Venomania & Aohiegko (Sound Horizon)
Series: Blending Horizons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658326
Kudos: 6





	Woven Begonias

**Author's Note:**

> In florigraphy, Begonias represent caution.

There is an insatiable growing hunger that has carved itself into Sateriasis's soul the moment he contracted with the Demon Of Lust. The more his harem grows, the more powerful he feels. Countless women sleep underneath his mansion, bewitched by his charms and magic. I.R. makes note of women with high magical potential, possibly to switch bodies with. 

When Sateriasis sets out into the town, his eyes drift across the crowd. As of late, less women have been seen in the streets due to the kidnappings. His eyes fall upon a woman dressed in a white and green dress, begonias are entwined into her locks of brown hair. She’s speaking to a man who he’s vaguely familiar with, he suspects he’s a visiting nobleman from another land.

When they part, Sateriasis approaches the woman with his mask of charm. The woman glances over toward him, and smiles demurely. He begins to invoke the Lust magic when their eyes meet; no one has been able to resist his charms before.

“My apologizes, but I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful you are.” Sateriasis said, with a small smile.

The woman tilts her head, unfazed; she is an outlier to all he’s sought after.

“Why thank you.” The woman smiles politely, “Is there something you need of me?”

“Where have you gotten the begonias in your hair?” Sateriasis inquires.

“From my husband’s garden.” The woman replies, “I must be off to meet with him, if you’d excuse me.”

She turns from him, and Sateriasis almost feels compelled to grab her wrist. But there are other people here, so he allows his hand to fall back to his side. He doesn’t need any more suspicion cast onto him. The mysterious woman disappears into the crowd, and Sateriasis feels his companion wiggle inside his cloak.

“How peculiar.” I.R. purrs, now jumping atop his shoulder. “She wasn’t affected by the Lust magic?”

“Apparently not.” Sateriasis mumbles, gaze leisurely searching through the crowd of people in the street. 

“Then she may be a highly compatible vessel.” I.R. mused, “Keep an eye out for her for me.” 

Months go by and Sateriasis searches for the unknown woman in a white gown. She is elusive, like a phantom and the townsfolk mention her in whispers. They mention how she and her husband suddenly showed up one day. It brought him to the gates of their mansion, tucked away in the forest. The iron clad gates prevent any from entering, but it appears abandoned. Brambles adorn the high stone pillars, as if to contain something from being unleashed. He pays it no mind and returns home.

Sateriasis keeps an eye out for the woman with begonias, he doesn’t see again until he’s laid on death’s door. He no longer is his brother, but simply Cherubim as blood oozes from his knife wound. The women from his harem escape, fleeing the premises and Gumina glances back toward him, almost hesitant to leave but turns her back on him as well.

Cherubim stiffens upon seeing the shadows shift in the corners of the room. Silhouettes approach him, but stray far from the light. All Cherublim can see is black and red, and his vision begins to fade. One of the figures approach, kneeling down before him, placing a hand onto his back. 

“H...help me.” Cherublim wheezes, coughing up another mouthful of blood.

“Help you?” A familiar voice repeats, its sharp and mildly offended. “You had this coming, Milord.”

Cherublim feels himself grow cold, now struggling to look up. Long curly brown strands cascade over him, her face obscured by a feathery mask and a strange symbol in the middle. Her dress is red, instead of white.

“Undoubtedly, he’s a sinner of lust.” A velvety voice cuts through his foggy consciousness. “He shall be claimed soon.”

Cherublim can barely make out the figure still hiding in the darkness. The person wears the shadows alike a cloak, draped onto him like a mantle. Parts of it are glaringly red, however.

“Poetic justice has been severed, just like with _him_.” The masked woman comments distantly, then rises to her feet.

Cherublim attempts to swipe at her ankles, but he goes through air. The woman looks down at him, quiet.

“You must reflect, sinner.” The woman said, lips pursed into a frown. “...and tortured, for all you have done.”

The last Cherublim sees is an Iron Maiden rising up in her place and trapping him in its spiked maw. His screams muffled by magic, as he's brought down to the Hellish Yard.

* * *

When the world ends, Cherublim meets the woman with begonia in her hair again at the entrance of his reformed estate. She no longer wears the mask, but her dress is red. A gentleman dressed in black and red stands nearby, crowded by other women of differing ages. Allen Avadonia is supposed to see him soon, but he can wait. 

“Do you understand why you failed?” She inquires quietly, tilting her head. 

“Because you were already dead.” Cherublim responds honestly, surprising himself. "But why me...?"

He watches her smile melancholically. 

“You reminded me of him.” She began, “and I wanted to oversee your fate until the end, I wanted to see if you'd be different.”

“I reminded you of your husband?” Cherublim blinks, bemused.

“The catalyst of his destruction was due to me, so I was also at fault.” The woman explains, heaving a light sigh. “We both could have done better, alas....I could not prevent it.”

“Who was your husband?” Cherublim probes, he watches her look to the broken sky.

“They called him Bluebeard.” The woman said, “a former nobleman and a monster who killed his wives; he lost everything after madness consumed him, after he was led astray."

The situation sounded...fairly familiar.

The man shroud in darkness waves her over, and she turns to Cherublim and bows. 

“Till we meet again.” The woman bids him farewell, and joins the others.

And she vanishes with her troupe. Cherublim doubts he’ll ever forget the First Wife of Bluebeard.

**Author's Note:**

> originally, aohigeko/bluebeard's former wife was supposed to infiltrate the harem, but i changed a lot since then! there's a lot of parallels between their stories– so I thought it'd be fun if they had an interaction! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
